Allïan
by petitebulle-desavon
Summary: Il ne se souvient plus de rien… Il ne sait pas qui il est et pourquoi il est là… Il se souvient juste d’Elle et du blanc qui devient rouge…
1. Prologue

**Coucou, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, je vous rassure je n'abandonne pas Gaby mais vu que j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance sur cette histoire ci et que ma bêta et amie Anonyma1 me pousse à oublier parce que je cite : **

**« C'est trop bien ! Publies ! Publies ! PUBLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES !» **

**Je m'exécute lol. **

**Allez rentrons dans le vif du sujet et passons vite fait sur la case obligatoire des renseignements généraux : **

**Titre : Allïan ( se prononce Aly- anne) **

**Auteur : Petitebulle-desavon **

**Béta : Anonyma1 **

**Genre : UA – mystère- aventure -possible slash pas encore sur, tout dépendra de vous chers lecteurs chères lectrice ( si oui romance donc) **

**Résumé : Il ne se souvient plus de rien… Il ne sait pas qui il est et pourquoi il est là… Il se souvient juste d'Elle et du blanc qui devient rouge… **

**Disclamer **: comme vous vous en doutez ni l'univers ni les personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, je fais juste mumuse avec. Cependant l'intrigue sort tout droit de ma petite tête ( on s'en serait douté) et tous les personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas dans l'Histoire et bien ils SONT A MOI ( si vous voulez les utiliser dans une de vos fic, je pense pas qu'il y est de problèmes à conditions _de me le demander avant_)

**Prologue : **

Une ombre se déplaçait rapidement dans la nuit sombre, sa silhouette était masqué par une grande cape de voyage ayant une large capuche, mais un œil avisé aurait deviné qu'il s'agissait là d'un homme, entre la trentaine et la quarantaine, et surtout que par son côté penché, il portait un léger fardeau dans ses bras. Ce même fardeau inconnu qui était enroulé dans une cape noir semblable, immobile et inconscient du monde autour de lui.

L'homme mystérieux s'avança jusqu'à la lisière de l'épaisse forêt puis, ayant prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, il commença son chemin dans l'épaisse végétation sauvage de cette forêt que le ciel sans lune rendait plus ombre et plus inquiétante encore.

Il marcha longtemps, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter et d'un pas que l'on devinait pressé d'en finir.

Après presque une heure de marche, l'homme arriva enfin dans une clairière reculée dans le fin fond de la forêt, là où aucun homme ne s'était encore jamais aventuré et après lui, ne s'y aventurerai certainement jamais, ce territoire n'était pas le leur.

La silhouette s'agenouilla soudain et posa avec respect et douceur son fardeau sur le sol, en plein milieu de la clairière.

Une main pâle et tremblante sorti de la cape de l'adulte et se caressa doucement une petite part de peau tout juste visible sous la cape de celui ou celle qu'il avait déposé sur le sol précédemment.

L'adulte se releva alors, tous ses sens aux aguets et sortie discrètement un long morceau de bois de sa manche et la pointa sur la forme allongée inerte sur le sol.

L'homme murmura un premier mot et un rayon rose pâle vint frappé la forme immobile, puis il murmura un second sort et une lumière bleue foncé cette fois toucha la forme sur le sol. Enfin, les lèvres du sorcier murmurèrent une dernière incantation et un rayon vert pomme frappa la silhouette.

L'adulte rangea alors son morceau de bois, sa baguette magique, et, parti sans se retourner en courrant de la forêt. Il couru tant et si bien quand une demi heure il atteignit de nouveau la lisière.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis, qu'il se retourna lentement et, d'une voix chargé d'émotions, de peine, de douleur mais aussi d'espoir, il adressa deux mots, deux simple mots sous le regard des étoiles avant de disparaître dans un léger craquement, deux simples mots adressé à ce qu'il avait laissé dans la forêt.

_Bonne chance. _

Et le silence des lieux redevint maître de la place après cela, le vent caressant l'herbe maintenant vide où restait comme un fantôme l'ombre de deux emprunte de pas.

**Voilà, bon je sais c'est très très « space » comme dirai ma bêta. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez pour le moment. Ça devrait s'éclairer un peu dans les prochains chapitres mais si vous trouvez ça nul dès maintenant, j'arrête tout et on oubli. **

**Pour vous aidez à faire votre choix je vous poste dors et déjà le chapitre un. **

**Voilà **

**Bisous à vous tous et toutes **

**Petite Bulle **


	2. Chapitre un

**Titre : Allïan ( se prononce Aly- anne) **

**Auteur : Petitebulle-desavon **

**Bêta : Anonyma1 **

**Genre : UA – mystère- aventure -possible slash pas encore sur, tout dépendra de vous chers lecteurs chères lectrice ( si oui romance donc) **

**Résumé : Il ne se souvient plus de rien… Il ne sait pas qui il est et pourquoi il est là… Il se souvient juste d'Elle et du blanc qui devient rouge… **

**N/a : note de l'auteur **

**N/b : note de la bêta **

**Disclamer **: comme vous vous en doutez ni l'univers ni les personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, je fais juste mumuse avec. Cependant l'intrigue sort tout droit de ma petite tête ( on s'en serait douté) et tous les personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas dans l'Histoire et bien ils SONT A MOI ( si vous voulez les utiliser dans une de vos fic, je pense pas qu'il y est de problèmes à conditions _de me le demander avant_)

**Chapitre 1 : Reccueil au Royaume des Enéides.**

Le soleil n'était levé que depuis quelques minutes mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfaitement réveillée. Et pour cause, elle chevauchait depuis plus de trois heures. Elle était heureuse cependant, elle rentrait chez elle, enfin. Ses longs cheveux bleu nuit volait derrière elle alors qu'elle demandait à Epsilon d'accéléré un peu le pas. Mais, alors qu'elle passait près de la Clairière des Loups, elle ressentit une présence, une présence qui n'appartenait pas à la forêt.

La jeune femme sera alors les genoux contre le flanc de son cheval à la robe écrue qui stoppa sa course immédiatement et elle lui demanda de la conduire vers la clairière, mais le plus silencieusement possible.

L'animal obéit, comme toujours, elle est s'avança lentement vers le cœur de la clairière. C'était la plus reculée du royaume, rares étaient ceux qui s 'y reposait car une meute de loup argent y avait son territoire. Et, bien qu'elle et son peuple ne craignent rien de ces animaux, ils préféraient tout de même les laisser en paix, c'était un de leur nombreux credos : le respect de mère Nature.

Mais, plus elle s'approchait, plus elle sentait que cette présence inconnue était inoffensive. Elle pouvait en effet, comme tous ceux de son peuple, reconnaître les auras, or un aura ne ment jamais. Et l'aura de cette personne là respirait la bonté, la gentillesse, la solitude et l'ignorance. L'ignorance de quoi elle n'aurait pu le dire mais elle le savait, cet inconnu mystérieux était aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître.

A la fois plus rassurée et plus curieuse encore, elle descendit continua son chemin à cheval et au pas, certaines branches des grands arbres autours d'elle s'accrochaient dans ses long cheveux et/ou lui bouchaient la vue. Elle devait donc prendre le temps de les repousser avec ses mains pour éviter de se les prendre dans la figure et aussi pouvoir distinguer ce qu'il y avait devant elle.

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt et de la clairière, son cheval s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans la clairière des loups argents, s'eut été un manque de respect immense et la femme comme l'animal le savait parfaitement.

Elle sauta donc au sol et s'avança à pieds vers le centre de la clairière où une forme sombre, visiblement humaine était allongée, immobile, ne semblant même pas consciente, à même le sol de la forêt, dans une position qui montrait très clairement qu'on l'avait déposée ici et qu'elle n'y était pas venue d'elle même. La forme de l'inconnu était enroulée dans une grande cape de voyage noire, en tissus épais et rêche, qui cachait totalement l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne.

Et, plus étonnant encore pour la jeune femme qui était arrivait à cheval, la femelle alpha de la meute de loups argent, la plus redoutable, la chef de meute, se trouvait à deux mètre de la forme inerte, comme pour la protéger du monde.

Quand le regard jaune de la louve croisa celui vert forêt de la jeune cavalière, l'animal hocha la tête respectueusement et s'enfonça de nouveau dans les ombres de la forêt alentour, non sans un regard derrière elle vers la petite forme sur le sol.

La jeune femme s'avança alors à son tour vers l'inconnu, surprise que la meute de loup semble l'avoir adopté et protégé alors que cette personne ne faisait pas parti de son peuple, elle le sentait aussi grâce à son aura, c'était une aura magique certes, mais humaine, pas elfique.

La cavalière sortie des ombres de la forêt et un rayon de ce pâle soleil de l'aube la frappa, révélant au grand jour son aspect féerique.

La jeune femme semblait avoir 22 ans, elle avait un visage à la peau diaphane qui ressortait élégamment de sa sombre chevelure. Ses cheveux, bleu nuit donc, cascadaient jusqu'à la chute de ses reins mais étaient parfaitement lisses et soyeux. Elle avait des yeux vert forêt entourés de long cil ébènes ourlés, un petit nez en trompette et des lèvre de la couleur des framboises. La jeune elfe, puisque s'en était une, avait des traits fins, délicats presque aristocratique, ses oreille pointues ressortaient de sa chevelure et semblaient vouloir atteindre le ciel, pointant très nettement vers le haut. Enfin, un cercle fait d'argent et d'or blanc était posé sur sa tête, cerclant son front, montrant ainsi son appartenance à une famille royale.

Cette jeune elfe s'appelait Samïale, ce qui voulait dire « eau qui cours ». Elle était en réalité âgé de 1437 lunes soit presque 120 ans, ce qui était très jeune pour une elfe. Elle était la nièce de la Reine des elfes de la forêt des Enéïdes, forêt magique cachée des moldus et mal connue des sorciers qui n'osaient s'en approcher et se trouvait en plein cœur de l'Irlande. Samïale avait perdu ses parents quand elle avait seulement 42 lunes, soit 3 ans et demi pour les humains et s'était sa tante, la reine Esther, reine des elfes, qui avait elle même perdu son époux lors de la guerre sombre qui avait tué les parents de Samïale, qui l'avait recueilli et élevé comme sa propre fille.

La jeune elfe se mit doucement à genoux à côté de la petite forme étendue sur l'herbe et la mousse et qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un seul pouce depuis son arrivée. Avec une main tremblante d'appréhension, Samïale abaissa la capuche de l'inconnu et étouffa un cri de surprise et de stupeur. Devant ses yeux écarquillé se trouvait un enfant, pas encore un adulte pour les hommes mais toujours un bébé si on comptait les critères elfes. Mais surtout, surtout, cet enfant était dans un état de santé lamentable.

L'elfe aux cheveux bleu posa une de ses mains fraîche sur le front brûlant de fièvre de l'enfant et lassa sa magie parcourir ses doigts et lui narrer les dommages de cet enfant.

Les résultats arrivèrent vite et quand elle retira sa main, les yeux de l'elfe s'étaient chargée de pitié pour le jeune inconnu et de haine pure pour ceux qui lui avait fait ça.

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, elle souleva le jeune garçon dans ses bras, se rendant compte à quel point il était maigre et plus léger qu'une plume et remonta à cheval, son précieux fardeau serré contre elle.

Elle ordonna alors à son cheval de repartir en direction du palais et ce, le plus vite possible.

0000000

Esther était une reine vigilante mais aussi très compréhensible et son peuple la respecté pour cela. Elle avait trouver une famille pour chaque orphelin quand un enfant perdait ses parents, elle avait soudé son peuple comme une grande famille et chacun des jeunes elfes du Royaume était un peu comme un de ses enfants.

Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfant de son défunt mari et avait élevé sa nièce comme sa fille. Ainsi, en ce mois de novembre attendait elle avec impatience le retour de Samïale au palais. La jeune elfe était parti rendre visite à certains de ses amis et cousin dans un Royaume voisin et devait normalement arrivé à l'aube. Or le soleil était maintenant presque qu'au Zénith et la Reine commençait à s'inquiéter de ce retard.

Soudain les deux portes en bois de rose couvertes de cristal elfique s'ouvrirent brusquement et sa nièce entra dans la salle du trône, portant ce qui semblait être un jeune humain blessé dans ses bras. Elle avança jusqu'à sa tante et s'inclina légèrement, ne pouvant faire une révérence parfaite avec l'enfant inanimé dans ses bras.

Es', s'exclama t elle (elle était bien entendu la seule à avoir le droit d'appeler la reine de la forêt des Enéides ainsi). Ce jeune humain à besoin de soins.

Et bien renvoyons le à son peuple, répondit la reine. Pas qu'elle ait quelque chose contre les humains mais à chacun ses problèmes et les licornes seront bien gardées.

Non ma tante c'est impossible. Pas… pas après ce que j'ai découvert…

Samïale semblait réellement bouleversée et cela surpris et inquiéta la reine. La femme, qui avait près de 2300 ans, la peau diaphane et les oreilles pointues comme tous les elfes, de longs cheveux blonds et bouclé et des yeux océans, fit donc signe à sa nièce d'amener le jeune humain dans l'une des suite réservé aux invités du palais et elle ordonna à l'un de ses gardes d'aller chercher l'elfe guérisseur.

Celui ci, nommé Diarik, arriva peu de temps après et ne demanda pas pourquoi il devait soigner un humain mais s'attela à la tâche après avoir demandé à ses majestés de bien vouloir quitter la pièce. La reine lui ordonna de faire son possible pour le jeune humain et de les rejoindre dans la salle du trône ensuite afin de faire son rapport. Puis, sans un regard de plus, la Reine et sa nièce se dirigèrent de nouveau vers cette fameuse Salle du Trône, la plus âgée voulant entendre l'histoire qui avait poussé la jeune elfe à transgresser une des règles les plus vieilles du Royaume : refuser de renvoyer un non-elfe dans son peuple.

000000

Diarick, le guérisseur, était une elfe qui avait l'apparence d'un homme de 45 ans bien qu'il soit plus âgé que la Reine Ester de deux siècles en réalité. Ses cheveux étaient argentés et ses yeux marrons chocolats avaient une étincelle un peu triste en permanence. Il avait en effet perdu sa femme, ses deux fils et sa fille lors d'une épidémie particulièrement mortelle et n'avait pas pu les sauver malgré ses dons de guérisseurs. Mais, il avait été l'elfe guérisseur de la famille royale depuis des siècles et connaissait donc parfaitement la reine qui était une de ses grandes amies. Esther savait reconnaître la sagesse de ses aînées et ainsi, bien qu'elle soit la gouvernante du Royaume, en cas de doute sur ce qu'elle devait faire elle n'hésitait jamais à demander l'avis de Diarik et ce dernier en était particulièrement honoré.

Il s'approcha donc du lit où l'on avait déposé son patient et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé à savoir le soigné. Pour ce faire, il dû retirer la cape de voyage et l'espèce de longue robe gris sal qui couvrait le corps de l'enfant, lui arrachant une expression de stupeur et de colère, un peu à la manière de la nièce de la Reine quand elle même avait décider de prendre l'initiative d'amener l'enfant au palais.

Un seul regard sur le jeune humain suffit à Diarik pour qu'il comprenne les agissements de la jeune princesse.

Le jeune humain ne devait pas dépasser les 180 lunes, soit 15 ans chez les humains, mais chez les elfes cet âge était celui d'un tout jeune bébé. En effet les elfes devenaient des « enfants » quand il atteignait 450 lunes. Pour Diarick, bien qu'il s'occupe d'un être ayant l'apparence et les caractéristiques physique d'un jeune adolescent, sa tâche revenait donc à soigner un tout petit enfant.

Le jeune sorcier avait une aura d'une pureté incroyable, même les plus sages des elfes ne possédaient pas un aura aussi blanche que l'enfant, aussi lumineuse. Mais, si la magie du jeune sorcier montrait beaucoup de bonté et de douceur, son état de santé lui paraissait effrayant.

Tout d'abord le « bébé » était maigre, très amaigri et il ne devait pas dépasser les 32 kilos tout mouillé ; et il était plutôt petit si bien qu'on aurait pu lui donner un ou deux ans de moins. Il avait des cheveux dont les mèches trop longues lui atteignaient la base de la nuque et qui hésitaient entre le châtain foncé et le brun. Son visage était pâle, ses traits fins et délicats : un petit nez droit, une bouche couleur cerise, de grands yeux en forme d'amande ourlés de cils ébènes. Bref, l'enfant était très mignon.

Cependant le nombre de bleus et de traces de coups qui parsemaient sa peau laiteuse gâchait un peu la beauté de l'enfant. Les doigts de ses mains étaient tous déboîtés et retournés, ses côtes semblaient affaissées, sa respiration était difficile, son bras droit était cassé en de plusieurs endroits et une large plaie, visiblement due à un coup de couteau lui laisserait le torse profondément.

Diarik inspira profondément avant de se mettre à le soigné. Il commença par remettre ses doigts en place dans une série de craquements plus lugubre les uns que les autres qui lui donnèrent la nausée. Puis, l'elfe guérisseur passa une pommade épaisse faite à base de différentes plantes sur les toutes coupes et ecchymoses de l'enfant. Un lit ensuite un cataplasme désinfectant et cicatrisant sur la profonde coupe de son torse, bien qu'il sache qu'une fois guérit il resterait toujours une cicatrice sur la peau pâle du jeune humain.

Enfin, il lui banda la cage thoracique après avoir remplacé correctement ses nombreuses côtes brisées.

Celui lui prit presque 4 heures au total pour stabiliser l'enfant et, au final, celui ci était toujours dans une sorte de coma profond. Diarik savait que malheureusement les chances de survie du petit étaient très faibles et celles qu'il reprenne un jour conscience encore plus. Tout dépendrait de sa volonté de vivre et après ce que l'elfe avait découvert pendant son examen, il craignait que celle ci ne soit pas dans l'esprit du jeune garçon.

Poussant un soupir attristé, il fit couler doucement une boisson pour combattre la fièvre dans la gorge du plus jeune et resta un moment à tenir sa petite main glacé dans la sienne avant de trouvé le courage de sortir rejoindre sa Reine, non sans avoir placé une alarme qui se déclencherait en cas de réveil ou plus probablement de problèmes, sur l'enfant.

0000000

Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle du trône, Samïale racontait à sa reine ce qu'elle avait découvert qui l'avait poussé à vouloir prendre soin du jeune humain.

Elle narra donc à sa tante la beauté du jeune homme d'abord, son aura de fragilité et de pureté en même temps, le fait que les loups, pourtant agressifs et meurtriers envers les non-elfes avaient eux même pris le jeune sous leur protection. Mais surtout, surtout, ce que son don d'elfe guérisseuse lui avait soufflé, l'état lamentable du jeune humain, le fait que sans aucun doute possible toutes ses blessures aient été effectuées par d'autre hommes sur un être qui avait l'âge d'un bébé ! ( N/b : bas oui c'est une elfe, elle pense d'abord comme une elfe sinon elle ne parlerait pas de bébé mais d'ados )

A l'entente du discours de sa presque fille, la Reine était devenue inquiète, mais elle le fut encore plus quand Samïale fit quelque chose que les elfes ne pouvait faire qu'une fois et qui était l'acte magique le plus puissant et le plus noble qu'ils pouvaient faire : la jeune elfe jura sur sa magie qu'elle mettait l'humain sous sa protection, faisant de lui l'équivalant de son petit frère ( N/a Etant elle même une jeune elfe de 120 ans, ( N/b question de point de vue lol) elle ne peut décemment pas être mère à son âge !). Une lumière bleuté lui entoura le poignet, montrant que sa magie avait accepter le pacte et faisant du jeune humain ce que les elfes appelaient son _Lamios. _C'est à dire son protégé.

Dorénavant le jeune sorcier était devenu un protégé de la famille royale et Samïale affirma que lorsque celui ci se réveillerait, si jamais il le souhaitait, elle aimerait faire un rituel d'adoption faisant, par la magie et dans le sens, de lui un elfe, son petit elfe à elle.

Esther ne dit rien devant cet engagement de sa nièce, c'était après tout son choix, et, connaissant le don très développer de sa presque fille pour percevoir les auras, don que la reine elle même possédait bien sur, comme tous les elfes, mais en moins fort ; elle donna à sa nièce le serment que s'il le souhaitait, elle adopterait elle même le jeune humain pour ne pas imposer à sa « fille » une responsabilité aussi lourde dans sa « jeunesse ». a cet engagement de la reine, la jeune elfe aux cheveux bleus sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta dans les bras de sa tante en pleurant de soulagement et en lui adressant milles louanges et remerciements.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Diarik entra à son tour dans la Salle du trône, et la princesse reprit sa place à la droite de sa tante pour écouter ce que le guérisseur aurait à leur dire.

Je t'écoutes Diarick, annonça la Reine.

Le guérisseur s'inclina respectueusement avant de commencé.

Vos majesté j'ai soigné le jeune humain comme vous me l'avait demandé et la première chose qu'il vous faut savoir c'est que les résultats de ce premier contact ne sont pas très bons. De nombreuses plaies et traces de coups couvraient son corps, son bras droit est cassé en quatre endroit et j'ai dû lui immobiliser dans une écharpe pour qu'il puisse guérir. Le fait est qu'il a été tr-s sévèrement battu vos altesses. Il est aussi amaigrit, très amaigrit et dans un coma profond. Je ne vous cacherai pas que ses chances de survies sont faibles et celles d'un réveil encore moindre.

A cette annonce la jeune elfe aux cheveux bleus senti une larme rouler sur sa joues alors que sa tante lui prenait la main doucement, pour l'assurer de sa présence et de son soutient, avant de s'adresser de nouveau au plus âgé :

Des indices qui pourrait nous dire qui sait ?

Aucun votre altesse, du moins pas à ma connaissance. Je pense que la personne qui l'a abandonné dans la forêt la fait pour deux possibilités. La première, en espérant que les loups dévorent l'enfant et cache leurs crimes, la seconde au contraire pour lui donner une chance d'être sauver. Mais, si ce n'est son physique doux et les résultantes de ses coups, rien ne peut nous guider sur son identité votre Majesté. Je dirai juste qu'il a dans les 180 lunes à quelques choses près.

Samïale, va auprès de ton _lamios_ et surveilles le attentivement je te prie.

Oui ma tante, répondit la jeune elfe avant de retourner s'asseoir auprès du jeune inconnu tandis que l'elfe guérisseur ouvrait de grands yeux en comprenant que le jeune humain était maintenant sous la protection de la famille royale.

Diarik, reprit alors la reine une fois certaine que sa nièce n'était plus à porter d'entendre ce qu'elle disait. Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu ne nous a pas tout dis ?

Je… c'est que je n'en suis pas entièrement sur ma reine…

De quoi donc ?

Le jeune humain…

Oui ?

Je pense que ceux qui l'ont on fait ça ne se sont pas arrêté là.

Que veux tu dire Diarick ? demanda Esther en sentant le malaise du guérisseur et accentuant ainsi un mauvais pressentiment dans son bas ventre.

Je pense qu'ils ont… _profité_ de lui, votre majesté.

0000000

Pendant ce temps là, à des centaines de kilomètres du Palais de la Reine des Elfes Enéïdes, alors que des cris d'indignation et de panique retentissaient dans tous les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie Anglais, un homme d (une quarantaine d'année ferma un instant les yeux, adressant une prière muette aux cieux d'avoir prit le bon choix et que le gosse ait été trouvé par une personne qui prendrait soin de lui et l'éloigneraient des dangers qu'il courraient si le Ministère ou les Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix mettaient la main sur lui. Mais dans le même temps, quelque part au fond de son cœur, il savait déjà que l'enfant ne serait pas reconnaissable du premier coup d'œil, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour dissimuler sa vraie identité…

**Et voilou le chapitre 1 est fini !!! **

**Je sais pas si ça vous éclaire ou si ça vous embrouille mais promis ça va devenir plus compréhensible bientôt, dans deux ou trois chapitres je pense que déjà vous aurez votre petite idée sur l'identité de ce fameux « bébé » humain et sur les raisons qui ont poussé le mystérieux homme du prologue à le laisser dans la forêt à moitié mort. **

**Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me donner votre avis dès maintenant grâce à une petite rewiew **

**Bisous **

**Petite Bulle**


	3. Chapitre deux

Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre. Vous êtes prêts et prêtes ? Alors allons y.

Comme d'hab le blabla général

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à adenoïde ( en espérant l'avoir bien écrit Oo) ma toute première rewieweuse merci à toi

* * *

**Titre : Allïan ( se prononce Aly- anne)**

**Auteur : Petitebulle-desavon**

**Béta : Anonyma1**

**Genre : UA – mystère- aventure -possible slash pas encore sur, tout dépendra de vous chers lecteurs chères lectrice ( si oui romance donc)

* * *

**

**Résumé : Il ne se souvient plus de rien… Il ne sait pas qui il est et pourquoi il est là… Il se souvient juste d'Elle et du blanc qui devient rouge…

* * *

****Disclamer **: comme vous vous en doutez ni l'univers ni les personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, je fais juste mumuse avec. Cependant l'intrigue sort tout droit de ma petite tête ( on s'en serait douté) et tous les personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas dans l'Histoire et bien ils SONT A MOI ( si vous voulez les utiliser dans une de vos fic, je pense pas qu'il y est de problèmes à conditions _de me le demander avant_) 

: comme vous vous en doutez ni l'univers ni les personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, je fais juste mumuse avec. Cependant l'intrigue sort tout droit de ma petite tête ( on s'en serait douté) et tous les personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas dans l'Histoire et bien ils SONT A MOI ( si vous voulez les utiliser dans une de vos fic, je pense pas qu'il y est de problèmes à conditions ) : comme vous vous en doutez ni l'univers ni les personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, je fais juste mumuse avec. Cependant l'intrigue sort tout droit de ma petite tête ( on s'en serait douté) et tous les personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas dans l'Histoire et bien ils SONT A MOI ( si vous voulez les utiliser dans une de vos fic, je pense pas qu'il y est de problèmes à conditions ) 

Blablabla : langage normal (anglais quoi)

° _blabla_° elfique

…blabla…: pensées

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Au cœur des ombres résides ta lumière.**

Presque 3 lunes avaient passées depuis l'arrivé du lamios de Samïale et aucun changement n'avait eu lieu dans l'état du garçon.

Bien sur ses bleus s'étaient lentement effacés, ses plaies avaient cicatrisées, même la plus profonde sur son torse, son bras également s'était ressoudé mais l'enfant restait dans un coma profond, une torpeur dont il ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

La plupart du temps, Samïale restait à ses côtés, lui tenant simplement la main, lui parlant parfois, racontant des histoires extraordinaires du pays des elfes ou bien lui chantant des chansons d'une voix maternelle, ou d'autres fois, comme aujourd'hui restant silencieuse, caressant la paume de la main de cet enfant silencieux sans même s'en rendre compte, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle essayait de l'imaginer le plus souvent. Comment pouvait elle l'imaginer alors qu'il était juste à côté d'elle ? Très simplement.

Son esprit cherchait à le représenter éveillé, remuant. Elle se demandait comment il s'appelait, ce qu'il aimait manger, boire, comment était sa voix, son rire, est ce qu'il riait seulement, s'il avait peur des orages ou bien s'il adorait courir sous la pluie ; s'il savait faire du cheval, ou bien nager ; s'il préférait les pommes aux poires etc. etc.

Au fond, elle avait placé ce jeune humain sous sa protection sans rien connaître d'autre de lui que son aura, son âme. Elle connaissait l'ensemble mais ignorait les détails, tous ces petits détails qui font une vie. Et pourtant elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle savait au fond de son âme qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, que quelqu'un aurait dû le faire et que c'était son destin à elle de secourir cet enfant ; de le protéger, de l'aimer.

Et il semblait que les astres lui soufflent chaque nuit qu'elle avait raison vu que personne n'avait ne serait qu'essayé de se renseigner pour savoir si un jeune humain s'était perdu dans cette forêt parmi les hommes des environs.

…Stupides bâtards abjects !…

Cependant Samïale n'était pas la seule à le veiller, non Diarik venait aussi régulièrement prendre soin de son jeune patient et la reine en personne avait complètement fondu pour l'adolescent en voyant son visage et surtout son aura.

Enfin en ce jour de Février, trois loin mois après le jour où elle ait trouvé ce jeune humain inconscient et alors qu'elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées imaginatives, Samïale senti doucement les petits doigts de l'humain se refermer avec lenteur sur sa paume, la faisant bondir au plafond de surprise.

La jeune elfe tourna son regard vers sa main, croyant rêver, mais constata bel et bien que les doigts au paravent lâches du jeune humain étaient maintenant refermés sur les siens et exerçaient une très légère pression dans sa paume.

Cela ne pouvait couloir dire qu'une chose : l'enfant se réveillait enfin !

Emue, heureuse et angoissée en même temps Samïale vit comme un film au ralenti les paupières lourdes du jeune homme se lever doucement, papillonnant, et son regard de jade se poser sur elle d'un air perdu.

° _Bon…bonjour _° commença la princesse en elfique avant de se rappeler que son lamios ne parlait certainement pas ce langage.

Bonjour, retenta t elle en anglais cette fois, se félicitant d'avoir insisté quand elle était plus jeune pour apprendre le langage des hommes auprès des centaures(1).

Le jeune humain la regarda de ses grands yeux verts mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

Tu comprends quand je te parles ? demanda alors lentement la jeune elfe aux cheveux bleus songeuse.

Le jeune humain lui adressa alors un très léger sourire qu'elle lui rendit, le sien lumineux. Puis il se redressa un peu, doucement comme s'il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit ou pas et regarda autour de lui d'un air complètement perdu.

Tu es dans ta chambre au Palais de Cristal, Royaume Elfique des Enéïdes, Irlande. Nous t'avons recueilli il y a trois lunes, trois mois si tu préfères, tu étais bien blessé ce qui explique que tu ne te sois réveillé que maintenant. Tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

Le jeune humain la regarda, les yeux dans le vague, avant de dire doucement d'une voix rendue rauque pour ne pas avoir servie depuis plusieurs mois :

Je sais pas.

0000000

Il s'avéra très rapidement que l'enfant ne savait rien, _absolument_ plus rien, comme si sa mémoire avait été formatée en quelques sortes et qu'il n'y restait plus comme connaissances que celle de s'avoir parler et d'avoir peur.

Il ignorait son nom, son âge, s'il venait d'une famille sorcière ou moldue. Il ignorait ce qu'était les moldus, les elfes et les sorciers. Il ne savait pas que l'existence de la magie était cachée des trois quart de l'humanité. Il ne savait pas si on l'avait enlevé ou s'il avait fugué de sa famille. Il ne connaissait pas le principe de la famille, ne comprenait pas ce qu'était un père, une mère, des frères et sœurs ou tout autre chose dans ce genre là. Il ignorait les concepts d'amitié, d'amour. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était le soleil ou la lune.

Evidemment il ignorait aussi qui l'avait battu, à vrai dire il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être fait maltraiter et sur ce point là la Reine des Elfes, sa Nièce et Diarik se disait que c'était peut être pas plus mal vu les horreurs par lesquelles il avait sans nul doute passé.

Le jeune humain ne savait pas non plus que le bleu, l'argent et l'or n'était pas des couleurs de cheveux très courantes pour les humains, il ignorait la férocité des loups argentés et ne fut donc pas méfiant ni surpris quand la femelle alpha en personne vint le voir juste une heure après son réveil, comme pour réitérer aux yeux des elfes qui habitaient le palais, elfes qui regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds, que ce petit là était sous la protection de la meute la plus sauvage du Royaume-Unis.

En revanche il savait qu'il avait peur de ce vide immense dans son esprit et dans son cœur, il sentait que ce n'était pas normal et il paniquait un peu dès qu'on s'adressait à lui pour lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Très vite, l'affection de Samïale, d'Esther et de Diarik pour le jeune humain augmenta ainsi que leur besoin viscérale de le protéger. Le gosse était complètement perdu et ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser comme ça plus longtemps.

Ainsi, à peine deux heures après le réveil du jeune humain, qui s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce, complètement prostré et chamboulé, Samïale dans sa grande sagesse vint s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui, à même le sol malgré son titre princier et s'adressa d'une voix maternelle au jeune sorcier.

Je m'appelle Samïale, c'est le nom que mon père et ma mère m'ont donné. Nous naissons tous d'un homme comme toi ou Diarik et d'une femme comme moi ou Esther. Ces personnes qui nous donne la vie ont les nomme père pour l'homme et mère pour la femme. Ce sont eux qui choisissent notre nom, celui que l'on porte de sa naissance à sa mort. Je t'expliquerai plus tard ce qu'est la mort si tu veux bien. Donc, quand tu veux me parler tu dois demander Samïale, compris ?

Samïale, répéta docilement le jeune humain en essayant visiblement de retenir tout ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

Oui, Samïale, confirma la jeune elfe avec un sourire encouragent.

Mais, demanda soudainement le jeune garçon, si je ne sais pas ce qu'est mon père ou ma mère, comment je peux me souvenir de mon nom ?

Et bien, comme tu ne sais plus _qui sont_ tes parents, ton père et ta mère, nous allons te redonner un nom.

On peut faire ça ? C'est ça la mort ?

Non chaton, ce n' est pas ça la mort, la mort c'est autre chose. Mais pour répondre à ta première question, je pense qu'on a pas vraiment le choix. Peut être que bientôt tu te rappelleras de ton nom et dans ce cas là tu le reprendras. Mais en attendant il faut bien pouvoir t'appeler tu ne crois pas ?

Je… Si je pense, répondit sérieusement le garçon, son regard toujours plein d'étonnement et perdu, complètement perdu dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait plus. Mais je sais pas comment faire. C'est quoi un nom ?

Si tu veux je vais t'aider d'accord ? proposa la jeune elfe à son lamios avec tendresse et compassion devant ce bonhomme qui ne savait plus rien et qui lui donnait une envie irrépressible de le protéger du reste du monde.

D'a… d'accord, accepta le jeune humain.

Et bien dans ce cas, je vais t'appeler Allïan. Ça veut dire « Poudre d'étoiles ».

Pourquoi ? demanda le nouvellement nommé Allïan.

Parce que pour nous c'est un peu comme si tu était tombé du ciel Allïan, tout droit des étoiles sur la Terre.

Samïale ?

Oui Allïan.

C'est quoi une étoile ?

A cette question innocente la jeune elfe éclata de rire et le jeune humain pensa avoir dit une bêtise. Mais la fille aux cheveux bleus lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever, main qu'il saisit totalement en confiance avec elle.

Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une étoile Allïan, quand la nuit sera tombée, dans quelques heures je t'emmènerais voir les étoiles tu es d'accord ?

Bien qu'il n'ait pas tout compris – c'était quoi la nuit ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on attendait qu'elle tombe, elle pourrait se faire mal non ? Et que voulait dire le mot « heure » ?- Allïan accepta devant le regard plein d'espoir de la nièce de la Reine et la suivi docilement jusqu'à la Salle du Trône où siégeait Esther, recevant trois de ses fidèles conseiller. Nartaron, un elfe combattant, fort, puissant, bien bâti, les cheveux aux épaules et d'un noir d'encre et des yeux noisettes ; Jiskélis, guerrière blonde aux yeux violet, redoutable à cheval mais d'une douceur presque pure envers les enfants et enfin Hoctoval, vieil elfe de 4692 ans, le plus vieux et le plus respecté des elfes dont le seul signe des ravages du temps sur lui était ses cheveux entièrement blanc.

Votre Altesse, s'exclama Samïale en faisant une courte révérence. Je vous présente Allïan.

_° « Poudre d'étoiles » hein ? Tu as bien fait ma douce, ce nom lui va à ravir.°_

_° Merci ma tante.°_

Approches Allïan, viens me voir, ordonna alors la Reine d'une voix douce ne faisant pas attention aux grands yeux que poussaient ses conseillés devant l'aura de ce jeune humain.(2)

Celui ci s'approcha de la reine doucement, lâchant la main de Samïale au dernier moment et regarda la femme avec curiosité et inquiétude.

Je me nomme Esther, je suis la Reine de ce Royaume. Sais tu ce qu'est une reine ?

Non.

Samïale t'expliquera alors. Je te présente Nartaron, Jiskélis et Hoctoval. Mes amis voici Allïan, qui s'est enfin réveillé ce matin suite à trois longue lunes d'un coma profond. Il est le lamios de ma nièce et je pense l'adopter, veuillez donc le respecter malgré son statu d'humain pour le moment.

Oui ma reine, répondirent les trois conseillés en même temps d'une voix pleine de respect.

Puis-je demander pourquoi ce jeune humain porte un nom elfique dès aujourd'hui ma Reine ? se risque le sage Hoctoval.

Bien sur mon ami, il porte ce nom car le pauvre enfant à tout oublié malheureusement.

Tout ? s'étonna la seule femme des trois conseillé.

Tout, confirma Samïale d'une voix un peu navrée en se rapprochant de nouveau de son protéger et en lui prenant de nouveau la main. Tenez, Allïan ?

Oui ?

Peux tu me dire ce qu'est le vent ? demanda doucement la jeune elfe aux cheveux bleu sous le regard incrédule des trois conseillé, _tout le monde sait ce qu'est le vent_.

Mais le regard d'incompréhension total qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux du jeune humain leur prouva qu'effectivement celui ci avait _tout_ oublié.

Le vent ? répéta t il d'une petite voix.

Oui le vent Allïan.

Le jeune garçon sembla chercher dans le fin fond de sa mémoire pendant un long moment avant de répondre très doucement :

Je sais pas.

C'est pas grave Allïan, rassura la Reine en envoyant un regard doux aux jeune humain et très explicite aux trois conseillés. Samïale emmènes le manger un peu, ce petit à besoin de reprendre du poids rapidement s'il ne veut pas tomber malade. On se revoit bientôt Allïan d'accord ?

Oui, répondit doucement le garçon avant d'être entraîné par sa protectrice. La reine et sa troupe purent tout de même l'entendre demander doucement à la jeune elfe.

Dis Samïale c'est quoi le vent ?

Avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent complètement tous les deux dans les cuisines du Palais.

0000000

Un peu plus d'une semaine après son réveil, Alïan avait réappris plein de choses, des choses simples mais essentielles. Le genre de choses qu'on ne peut pas ne pas savoir. Il avait redécouvert le jour, la nuit, le soleil, la lune et les étoiles. Il avait réapprit qu'il aimait sentir le vent sur son visage et les instants de solitude.

Il s'était aussi retrouvé complètement trempé un jour de pluie alors qu'il restait dehors, caressant les jeunes loups argenté de la meute et Samïale l'avait un peu grondé de « vouloir attraper du mal ».

Sept jours passèrent donc dans une ambiance bonne enfant pour le jeune humain, soulagé pour Diarik et les autres. Alïan s'adaptait assez bien. Il apprenait rapidement les choses qu'il découvrait. Peut être était ce parce qu'il les avaient déjà connues dans une autre vie ou simplement parce qu'il était un enfant futé et éveillé.

La reine de la forêt des Enéïdes avait été surpris par l'immense envie de savoir que possédait Allïan. Il voulait tout comprendre et s'il n'y parvenait pas du premier coup, il s'en voulait un peu.

Cependant, il restait un enfant vulnérable, perdu dans un monde qui lui était devenu parfaitement étranger et donc hostile. Allïan ne savait pas mentir, il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait quand on le lui demandait mais pouvait aussi passer des heures les yeux fermés dans le silence cherchant à se souvenir de n'importe quoi de ce qu'avait été sa vie d'avant. Parce qu'il se sentait perdu, parce qu'il se sentait vide, parce que même pour lui qui ne savait rien de la vie, le fait d'être complètement ignorant de 14 années de son passée n'était pas normal. Seulement, jamais rien ne revenait à l'esprit réfractaire du jeune humain et celui ci en était très peiné. Pas qu'il n'aime pas celles qui s'occupaient de lui comme une grande sœur et une mère. Pas qu'il n'apprécie pas les histoire que lui racontait Diarik sur les choses du passé qu'il avait lui même vécut. Mais il était incomplet et cela n'était pas facile à vivre tous les jours.

Surtout que dans l'esprit des elfes, elfes qui fondaient tous quand on leur présentait le jeune humain si innocent, avec une aura si pure, Allïan était un bébé, comme tous les jeunes elfes de 15 ans qui ne paraissait pas en avoir plus de 2 pour les hommes. Mais, bien qu'il ne sache plus rien, Allïan n'était pas un bébé. Il avait prouvé plus d'une fois aux elfes autour de lui qu'il était capable de prendre soin de lui même dans bien des domaines, qu'il savait faire beaucoup de choses que même un jeune humain de 180 lunes ne devrait pas savoir faire.

Allïan cuisinait parfaitement, savait s'occuper d'un jardin potager ou d'un parterre de fleurs, il connaissait ce que c'était de faire un lit au carré, nettoyer une pièce de fond en comble, traquer chaque particule de poussière. Mais quand on lui demandait comment il savait qu'il fallait mettre du sel sur une tâche de vin pour ne pas abîmer irrémédiablement le tissus de la nappe en dessous par exemple, il répondait toujours la même chose, ses yeux verts dans le vague, des mèches châtains lui tombant dans les yeux alors qu'il réfléchissait : « Je sais pas ».

L'humeur d'Allïan, comme ses compétences et sa mémoire, fonctionnait en dents de scies. La plus part du temps il était souriant, simplement heureux qu'on lui adresse la parole, parce chaque conversation lui apprenait de nouvelles choses toutes bêtes. Mais d'autres fois, quand il fermait les yeux et qu'il tentait d'attraper des bribes de souvenirs sans jamais y parvenir, il était mélancolique, extrêmement mélancolique et il n'était pas rare de voir quelques perles d'eau rouler sur ses joues pâles dans ces moments là.

Alors aussi bien Samïale, qui ne le quittait que rarement, qu'Esther ou Diarik tentaient de le maintenir toujours occupé. La Reine lui apprenaient les us et coutumes des elfes et des sorciers humains, du moins ce qu'elle en savait elle même, Diarik lui apprenait les plantes curatives et le noms de toutes les espèces animales de la forêt et Samïale, elle, lui apprenait aussi bien la lecture, que l'écriture en anglais comme en elfique. Et étonnamment, le jeune humain avait plus de mal à apprendre à lire l'anglais que l'elfique, comme si son esprit ne voulait pas enregistrer quelque chose qui le rapprocherait de son passé.

Enfin, une lune après son réveil et donc 4 après son arrivée chez les elfes, la Reine Esther procéda au rituel d'adoption d'Allïan, lui ayant longuement expliqué ce qu'était une adoption, une famille, pourquoi elle voulait l'adopter, pourquoi sa magie risquait de réagir bizarrement suite au rituel, pourquoi il changerait sûrement légèrement d'apparence, etc. etc.

Le jour de la Lune Bleue, Esther sorti donc du Palais de Cristal, habillé dans une robe de toute beauté. Celle ci était composer d'un bustier vert foret et d'un long jupe marron clair, les couleurs de la Nature. Derrière elle suivirent Diarik, habillé d'une longue tunique verte également et d'un pantalon de toile brune, puis Samïale, en robe également sauf que son bustier était gris perle et sa robe bleu comme le fond d'un ruisseau et bien sur Allïan, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une tunique bleu nuit. Tous les elfes du Royaume avait été convié à la cérémonie comme les dirigeant des peuples alliés à celui de la Reine Esther. La cérémonie d'adoption se déroula dans la Clairière des Loups, là où Samïale avait trouvé celui qui allait devenir son petit frère par le sang (car sa tante l'avait finalement adoptée elle aussi après qu'elle le lui ait demandé, Esther n'ayant jamais osé le faire avant en la mémoire de son frère disparu). Et ce, sous la bénédiction de toute la meute des loups argents qui vinrent tous renifler une dernière fois le jeune humain avant qu'il ne devienne un elfe, attirant ainsi les regards respectueux de la foule sur Allïan qui ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Au milieu de la clairière un cercle fut dessiné grâce de la Poudre de Pierre de Lune que Diarik avait été cueillir lui même et avait réduit en poudre avec amour.

La reine demanda à son futur fils de s'asseoir au centre du cercle, et celui ci s'exécuta sans rechigner, elle lui avait expliqué tout cela. Samïale tendit alors un petit poignard à sa mère et celle ci s'entailla le bout de l'index avant de s'agenouiller devant Allïan et de dessiner le début d'une rune sur le front du jeune humain avec son sang en murmurant des paroles en vieil elfique plus pour elle même que pour l'assemblée. Elle tendit alors le poignard à la jeune elfe qui avait la première recueillit Allïan et celle ci se blessa à son tour avant de finir d'inscrire la rune sur le front de son petit frère ; murmurant elle même des incantations.

Puis une fois ceci fait, les deux femme s'entaillèrent la paume de la main plus profondément avant de tendre le poignard à Allïan avec un léger sourire. C'était à lui de décider maintenant, s'il voulait tout arrêter il en avait le pouvoir en cet instant précis. Mais le futur elfe prit le poignard affûté sans aucune hésitation, et s'entailla les deux paumes avant d'en mettre une dans chacune des mains blessées de sa mère et sa sœur, leur sang se mélangeant grâce à ce contact.

Les deux femmes récitèrent alors de nouveau des incantations, émues toutes les deux de la confiance pure que l'enfant avait en elles, qui furent elles même reprisent par la foule réunie, tous les elfes regardant alors vers le ciel étoilés sauf Allïan qui avait fermé les yeux et avait le visage penché vers le sol.

La magie commença à crépiter dans l'air et les deux elfes resserrèrent leurs prises sur les mains de leur fils/frère alors que celui ci plissait légèrement les yeux de douleur. Sa magie était en train de se modifier pour devenir celle d'un sorcier-elfe, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de 15 siècles et qui était extrêmement douloureux pour le sorcier-elfe en question.

Tous les elfes continuèrent pourtant leur prière aux étoiles, sachant qu'ils ne devaient pas hésiter pendant le rituel ou celui ci raterait indubitablement. Enfin après plus de 35 minutes de souffrance pour le jeune ex-humain, la rune de sang sur son front s'illumina par magie, devenant d'un blanc pure et étincellent comme les étoiles, surprenant ce qui ne connaissaient pas Allïan et donc son aura, avant que le cercle de poudre de Pierre de Lune ne s'embrase et que la cérémonie soit finie, le jeune garçon maintenant profondément endormi à cause de la surcharge de magie qui avait pulsé dans ses veines à l'illumination de la rune de sang.

La Reine des Elfes se leva alors du sol et prit elle même son nouveau fils inconscient dans ses bras pour rentrer au palais, invitant tous les membres de la cérémonie à la suivre pour fêté dignement l'événement dans un festin grandiose qui dura toute la fin de la nuit durant laquelle Samïale ne voulu quitter le chevet de son petit frère endormit, lui tenant la main fermement, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

* * *

(1) Petit clin d'œil à la fic Autre destinée par **YOTMA** qui est géniale ! Courrez la lire !!!! 

(2) N/b Ils savent que c'est un humain grâce aux oreilles je suppose ? N/a T'as tout compris ma chérie N/b comme d'hab ! lol

* * *

**Et voilà encore un chapitre de plus. Bon je vous préviens dans le suivant on fait un bond important dans le temps, un bons de plusieurs lunes et on voit non seulement la vie d'Allïan et de sa famille mais aussi des nouvelles de nos amis sorciers…**

par contre je n'ai aucune idée de quand sera la prochaine udapte. Je me concentre sur la mise en forme des trois prochains chapitres de Gabriel pour le moment. Mais si cette histoire vous plait aussi j'essayrai de faire vite. Or pour savoir si elle vous plait ou pas, il faut me laisser une rewiew

**Bisous à vous**

**Petite Bulle**


	4. Chapitre trois

**Chapitre trois: adaptation**.

Trois nouvelles lunes avaient coulées depuis cette fameuse nuit où Allïan était devenu son fils par le sang et Esther ne le regrettait pour rien au monde. Telle la mauvaise saison faisait place au renouveau du printemps, le triste royaume des Enéides avait regagné de la fraicheur par le biais de son jeune prince.

Physiquement Allïan ne ressemblait plus au petit humain qu'il était quand il était arrivé parmi eux un peu plus d'une demi-année plus tôt. Le rituel d'adoption avait changé sa morphologie d'une manière surprenante. Ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'à lui atteindre le milieu du dos, ce qui était traditionnel, même chez les hommes, chez les elfes des bois; et ils avaient maintenant pris une couleur bleu nuit tels ceux de sa sœur aînée mais veinés d'argent. Les oreilles auparavant rondes du garçon étaient maintenant effilées telles des pointes de flèches visant le ciel; ses yeux avait pris la couleur de la lune, avec une transparence qui vous transperçait l'âme à chaque fois que vous vous perdiez dedans. Ce regard aurait semblé sans nul doute très inquiétant pour un non initié aux critères de la nature, mais pour les elfes les plus sages elle témoignait seulement du don qui avait été fait au jeune prince des elfes: celui d'empathie.

Etre empathe était à la fois vu comme une bénédiction et une malédiction pour les elfes: une bénédiction car les empathes avaient le pouvoir de lire les âmes, âmes qui comptaient avant tout autre chose chez les elfes; et une malédiction car des foules en colères, des peuples de miséreux ou un rassemblement de blessés mourants sur les ruines d'un champ de bataille auraient raison de la santé mentale de l'empathe.

Les liens entre les membres de la famille royale n'avait jamais été aussi fort depuis l'adoption d'Allïan et la reine Esther considérait d'ailleurs l'ancien humain comme son fils au premier degré, c'est-à-dire comme si elle l'avait elle-même mis au monde; et gare à celui ou celle qui viendrait dire au jeune prince qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi les elfes, il/elle goûterait alors à la colère légendaire de sa souveraine.

La femme aux cheveux d'or laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle observait par la fenêtre ouverte sa fille tenir fermement la main de son jeune frère pour l'amener à la lisière de la forêt où les attendaient deux chevaux. Aujourd'hui était en effet un grand jour: Samïale allait apprendre à son lamios à monter à cheval à la mode elfique, c'est-à-dire à cru et avec assez d'aisance pour pouvoir se battre si besoin était.

Esther avait longtemps hésité avant de laisser son tout petit monter sur le dos d'un cheval et elle savait que Samïale aussi devait être pleine d'appréhension en ce moment. Allïan était après tout encore un bébé selon les critères elfiques, mais la reine comme sa fille aînée était parfaitement consciente que des étrangers à son royaume croiraient son fils beaucoup plus âgé qu'il ne l'était en vérité et pourrait le blesser par inadvertance voyant en lui un adolescent d'au moins 76 ans. (1) Alors il fallait qu'Allïan apprenne des activités d'homme même s'il n'était qu'un tout jeune enfant.

La Reine aux cheveux d'or soupira légèrement en voyant sa fille attraper et soulever sans difficulté aucune son frère du sol pour le mettre sur le dos de la vieille jument blanche qu'elle lui avait choisi avant d'elle-même grimper sur son cheval. Ses deux enfants partirent alors au pas le long du sentier de la forêt où elle les vit peu à peu disparaitre…

OOOOO

On va y aller _Miiri_. Surtout tu resserres bien tes genoux autour de la robe d'Octavia, répéta pour la quinzième fois au moins Samïale.

Oui, oui, murmura Allïan qui n'avait pas l'air plus enthousiaste que ça à l'idée de monter sur le dos de la jument blanche devant lui, l'animal paraissant être immense et énorme à côté de sa silhouette fragile.

Malgré le fait qu'elle sache que c'était pour le bien de son lamios, Samïale ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprotectrice d'Allïan avant même qu'il soit sur le dos d'un cheval. Elle avait d'ailleurs choisi la jument Octavia parce qu'elle était un peu vieille et n'irait donc pas trop vite.

Samïale était on ne peut plus ravi d'avoir un petit frère tel qu'Allïan: l'enfant était doux, très gentil et d'un calme absolu. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre ne traversait ses lèvres. D'une grande curiosité, il s'intéressait à tout, même alors qu'il était maintenant mieux renseigné que son aînée dans certains domaines grâce à son goût de la lecture en plus de l'instruction que lui avait fourni la reine, sa sœur ainsi que Diarik. Il semblait aux yeux de la princesse que son jeune frère ne perdrait jamais sa soif d'apprendre des autres. Parfois, elle se demandait si cela n'était pas dû au fait qu'Allïan avait tout oublié de son passé et qu'il avait peur de perdre ses repères de nouveau.

Cette hypothèse, elle l'a croyait vraie et savait que sa mère et Diarik la partageaient aussi. Le garçon passait encore des heures et des heures plongé dans son esprit à la recherche d'une quelconque bride de souvenir; recherche qui malgré ses efforts restait indubitablement vaine. Cela le mettait toujours dans un état de mélancolie que seule sa sœur réussissait à briser en lui apprenant une nouvelle légende, en lui racontant une nouvelle histoire ou chanson. Mais, malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'il se sente entouré et aimé dans sa nouvelle famille, Allïan recherchait encore et toujours son propre passé. Les premiers mois de la vie du jeune elfe avaient été ainsi, alternant joie et mélancolie, apprentissage et perte, nouvelle identité et fantôme insaisissable d'un passé révolu. Le tout associé à son don d'empathie en faisait un enfant calme au caractère doux mais très fragile et on comprenait aisément que Samïale comme sa mère ne voulait prendre aucun risque de perturber le garçon ou de le blesser de quelques manières que ce soit.

Sortant de ses pensées, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus attrapa finalement son jeune frère par la taille et le souleva sans difficulté du sol pour le poser sur l'encolure de l'animal où il s'installa tant bien que mal.

Ça va? demanda la princesse des elfes alors que son petit frère caressait timidement la crinière de sa jument, plus pour s'apaiser lui-même que la bête qui n'avait pas bronché quand on avait déposé ce jeune elfe sur son dos.

Hum, acquiesça le garçon.

Bien, sourit de soulagement Samïale avant de grimper sur son propre cheval. On va partir alors, doucement pour commencer. Comment on appelle ça _Miiri_?

Le pas, répondit docilement le garçon alors que leurs montures partaient doucement le long du chemin boisé qui les mèneraient plus loin dans la forêt.

Très bien _Miiri_, très bien.

Le frère et la sœur chevauchèrent au pas pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de passer au petit trop. Allïan semblait plus confiant dans sa monture à chaque minute passant et cela amena un sourire attendrit aux lèvres de sa grande sœur.

Le jeune elfe faisait des efforts visible pour bien s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle famille et ne pas les décevoir, et même s'il était craintif vis-à-vis de certaines choses parfois toutes bêtes, comme des fantômes de peur passées appartenant à son ancienne vie, dans l'ensemble il surmontait ses craintes assez bien.

Au bout d'une heure de ballade, Samïale relâcha un peu sa tension nerveuse, tout ce passait bien et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change. Elle discuta donc tranquillement avec son frère, lui donnant des conseils pour qu'il modifie son attitude à cheval, se tienne plus droit, ce genre de choses.

Mais alors qu'elle félicitait Allïan de ses progrès une vipère sortie soudainement des bosquets à leur côté et siffla tant et si bien qu'il terrifia Octavia, le cheval du plus jeune, qui parti dans une course effrénée et complètement folle.

_MIIRI_! s'exclama la princesse en se lançant à leur poursuite.

Seulement Ophélia était devenue complètement folle et courrait à vive allure, tant et si bien qu'elle avait rapidement distancé la princesse qui jurait en elfique sur le cheval et la vipère. Soudainement, elle vit comme au ralentit le cheval d'Allïan se prendre un sabot dans une racine…

_MIIRI_ _ETAK_! hurla la jeune elfe de terreur mais il était trop tard son petit frère était déjà tombé par terre, allongé sur le sol et immobile.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus précipita encore plus son cheval au côté de son jeune frère et sauta à terre à ses côtés.

Allïan, Allïan, _Miiri_ tu vas bien? s'exclama t elle en s'approchant de lui avant de se laisser tomber à genoux à ses côtés.

Elle souleva le garçon inconscient dans ses bras et vit que celui-ci s'était méchamment cogné la tête contre une roche en tombant de son cheval.

La princesse fondit en larmes en enjoignant son jeune frère à se réveiller alors que son cheval restait silencieusement à leurs côtés…

OOOOO

Votre Altesse? Vous me semblez préoccupée que ce passe t il? demanda Nartaron alors qu'il se trouvait avec Esther dans la salle du trône depuis presque 25 minutes pour lui faire un rapport donc il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un mot.

Je suis désolée Nartaron, soupira la Reine. Je suis sans doute un peu trop mère poule mais… Samïale et Allïan sont partis en forêt depuis plus de deux heures maintenant… ils devraient déjà être rentrés.

Si je peux me permettre Votre Altesse, vous savez à quel point Allïan aime les loups, il ne voit pas le temps passé auprès d'eux et la princesse aime quand son frère n'est pas perdu dans des pensées déprimantes.

Je sais Nartaron, je sais, seulement Samïale devait apprendre à son frère à monter à cheval aujourd'hui et j'ai eu un mauvais sentiment toute la matinée. Et maintenant ils sont en retard, je crains qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose.

Voulez vous que j'aille en forêt à leur recherche Votre Altesse? proposa Nartaron qui lui aussi avait commencé à craindre un accident quand la reine lui avait parlé de chevaux.

Le jeune prince était trop fragile et trop jeune à son goût pour le mettre sur le dos d'un cheval mais il comprenait et respectait le choix de la reine. Aller à la recherche des enfants ne ferait de mal à personne cependant.

C'est aussi ce que dû entrevoir la Reine puisqu'elle acquiesça d'un vague mouvement de la tête à l'idée de son fidèle chef d'arme. Celui-ci alors donc rapidement à l'écurie, monta son cheval et parti au galop dans les bois.

Connaissant la princesse et son affection pour son lamios, elle n'avait pas dû leur faire quitter le sentier principal de peur d'un danger, le soldat accéléra donc encore sa course le long du chemin pour retrouver les deux enfants de la famille royale. Il s'était enfoncé profondément dans la forêt lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs. Maintenant son allure rapide il eut bientôt la vision de cheval de la princesse au côté de deux personnes à terre: la princesse tenant dans ses bras son petit frère. C'était elle qui pleurait et aucune trace du deuxième cheval n'était visible.

Nartaron mis pied à terre rapidement et se dirigea vers les deux enfants d'un pas rapide.

Samïale, que se passe t il?

Samïale sursauta en entendant sa voix avant de lui répondre d'une voix entrecoupée par ses sanglots.

Ô Nartaron tout est de ma faute… Le cheval d'Allïan est devenu fou… une vipère… il est tombé… il ne se réveille pas… Ô _Miiri_ je suis désolée, _Miiri_…

Nartaron s'agenouilla au près de la princesse et lui prit le jeune garçon des bras pour l'examiner rapidement tout en demandant d'une voix grave et calme

Depuis combien de temps est il inconscient?

Depuis sa chute, il y a… peut être 10 minutes, qu'est ce que j'ai fait Nartaron? Mon petit frère, _Miiri_ _mae_.

Calmes toi Samïale, je t'en prie. Allïan est juste particulièrement bien assommé, rien que Diarick ne pourra fixer en une minute. Où est son cheval?

Je ne sais pas, il s'est sauvé!

Bien, j'enverrai mes hommes le rechercher. Te sens tu assez bien pour monter à cheval Samïale?

Oui, oui.

D'accord, prend ton cheval alors, je vais prendre ton frère avec moi pour le ramener au palais. Plus vite nous sortirons d'ici mieux se serra. Le pauvre va avoir une sacrée migraine à son réveil, j'en pari ma solde, affirma le guerrier elfe pour détendre l'atmosphère avant de remonter à cheval, le jeune prince serrer fermement contre son torse, et de partir au galop vers le palais, la princesse à sa suite.

OOOOO

Lorsqu'Allïan reprit connaissance il était allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre, sa grande sœur assise dans un fauteuil à son chevé, l'air particulièrement triste. Son poignet droit était entouré d'une bande blanche et sa tête lui faisait un mal immense. Il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi il était là. N'était il pas dans la forêt une minute plus tôt, discutant avec sa sœur?

_Mouruä_? murmura t il doucement.

Samïale sursauta prodigieusement à sa voix avant de le prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte étouffante.

_Miiri_, ô _Miiri_, je suis si désolée, pardon, pardon, pardon. Murmura t elle en l'embrassant dans les cheveux sans le relâcher de son étreinte d'ours.

_Mouruä_, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Tu es tombé de cheval Allïan, Octavia est devenue folle à cause du serpent, je suis désolée Allïan c'est de ma faute si tu es monté sur cette bourrique de jument.

_Napa teck Mouruä_, je vais bien.

Samïale renifla tristement alors que son petit frère refermait lentement les yeux.

_Maor Mouruä_.

_Maor itou Miiri mae_, répondit doucement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en embrassant son frère sur le front tendrement.

OOOOOOO

La femme avançait d'un pas aussi silencieux que celui d'un loup le long des couloirs. Nul ne pouvait l'entendre arrivée et elle le savait, c'était là tout le but de la manœuvre. Et elle la répétait souvent cette manœuvre. Certains auraient sûrement pensé que c'était là une tactique guerrière et ils n'auraient dans le fond pas eu tord, seulement dans ce cas là, la démarche n'avait pas une but offensif, ni même d'espionnage; la femme marchait sans bruit simplement pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle atteignit bientôt une première porte de bois laquée en blanc qu'elle ouvrit délicatement. La pénombre était dans la pièce où elle entra à petit pas; elle se rapprocha ainsi du lit central pour observé une jolie jeune femme, dans les 20 ans à priori, profondément endormi; un petit sourire satisfait et tendre se dessina sur les lèvres de l'intruse qui resorti à pas de loup de la chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle reprit sa marche pour quelques minutes avant d'atteindre une porte laquée d'argent cette fois, une porte couleur de lune. Elle la poussa également et, comme dans la chambre précédente, se rapprocha du lit central; cette fois ci un jeune adolescent, pas très grand tant et si bien qu'on lui donnait 13 ou 14 ans dans son sommeil, y était allongé, profondément endormi. La femme passa alors une main fraiche sur le front de l'enfant, envoyant le plus de pensées positives et d'amour qu'elle pouvait avant de l'embrasser doucement et de ressortir de la chambre avec un sourire confiant et soulagé.

Esther pouvait elle-même aller se coucher maintenant, certaine que ses deux enfants allaient bien….

OOOOO

Les mois continuèrent de passer lentement dans le Royaume des Enéïdes, la famille royale étant plus soudée que jamais et Allïan apprenant lentement mais sûrement tout ce qu'un elfe devait savoir faire: monter à cheval, se battre. Il acquit rapidement une souplesse digne du meilleur des elfes et une agilité surprenante au combat. Nartaron fut son entraineur particulier pendant des mois, se félicitant des progrès du jeune elfe même s'il lui laissait aussi du temps pour respirer, lire et apprendre d'autres choses. Allïan avait le temps de devenir un homme, il ne fallait pas lui détruire son enfance.

Le calme régna ainsi chez les Elfes pendant près de 8 lunes avant que le vent ne porte une nouvelle ère de changement dans la forêt….

* * *

1 N'oubliez pas que Samïale à 120 ans et en parait 22. En toute logique un elfe d'apparence de 14 ans en aura donc en réalité 76! ( Et oui le fanfiction fait aussi réviser ses maths;))

Petit lexique elfique:

Lamios: protégé (ça c'était déjà dans le chapitre deux)

Miiri: petit frère

Mea: chéri, mon cœur (en gros un petit nom affectif)

Mouruä: grande sœur

Etak: attention!

Napa teck: Ne t'inquiètes pas

Maor: je t'aime

Itou: aussi

Voilou, je rajouterai de nouveau lexiques quand y en aura besoin même si je pars du principe que les elfes parlent en elfique entre eux.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre d'Allïan. Je sais je sais , moi aussi je commençais sérieusement à désespérer de reposter un jour! Mais bon c'est chose faite maintenant. Milles excuses pour mon retard inexcusable et à bientôt pour la suite.

Petite Bulle

1 N'oubliez pas


End file.
